villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sapphire Dragon
The Sapphire Dragon is an antagonist in Xiaolin Showdown. It is a very dangerous Shen Gong Wu, only to be used as a last resort. As the name implies, the Sapphire Dragon was a sapphire dragon in the form of a small statue until activated, at which time it would turn into a larger, living dragon. When activated, it breathes magical fire on its victims and turns them into sapphire statues. Said statues would then be reanimated under the dragon's control. History The Sapphire Dragon first revealed itself inside an active volcano, at which Omi defeated Jack Spicer in a Xiaolin Showdown to win custody of it. At the time, it was known as the Black Dragon due to being covered in soot, but its appearance was so mysterious, even Dojo could not determine which Shen Gong Wu it truly was. It was activated by accident, after Kimiko Tohomiko wiped off the soot. After this, it turned her, Clay Bailey, and Raimundo Pedrosa into sapphire statues, and then placed them under its control. Omi temporarily defeated it, but it recovered and turned him into sapphire, as well, before likewise taking control of him. Strangely, for a Shen Gong Wu, the dragon had a personality. It did not try to attack Dojo until he clawed its underbelly, which apparently hurt. This resulted in Dojo spending most of the evening being chased around the temple by his sapphire friends, who were apparently ordered by the Sapphire Dragon to capture him and bring him to it so that he could also be made into one of its slaves. He was caught by Clay at one point, and by Omi at another, but he managed to escape from both of them. Dojo then tried to get the help of Master Fung, only to face the horror of learning that he and the other monks of the temple had been turned into sapphire slaves, as well, and were also after him. By mere accident, however, Dojo learned the evil Shen Gong Wu's weakness: soot. After seeing the effect first on Omi, and then the other Xiaolin Warriors, he wondered if the Sapphire Dragon itself was weak against it. After drinking a whole bottle of Clay's hottest hot sauce, he created a flame so big, so intensely hot, he managed to cover the Sapphire Dragon with more than enough soot. As a result, it turned back into its miniature Shen Gong Wu form, and all of its slaves returned to normal. The Xiaolin Warriors then locked up the Sapphire Dragon in the temple vault so that it could not hurt any of them again. The Sapphire Dragon would later return fused with the Shadow of Fear by Hannibal Roy Bean, being a sapphire jellyfish. It would ultimately be defeated when Hannibal Roy Bean himself was defeated. Personality The Sapphire Dragon was a malevolent, quiet, cunning, frightful being of chaos. Yet it did seem to have some respect for its fellow dragons, as it did not try to attack Dojo until he intentionally damaged it. It hesitated and examined the threat level of Dojo, showing that it was moderately intelligent. Powers and Weaknesses While its power grew with each new victim, it seemed to have a limit to how much power it could use at once, as it hesitated before attacking Dojo right after attacking Clay. Its biggest weakness was soot. If covered in enough soot, it could be reduced and returned to the harmless bauble that it should be, and thus be unable to harm anyone or anything. Its minions were also effected by soot, gaining a small portion of their free will for mere moments while being exposed to incredible pain. Also, while most of its body was solid sapphire, its underbelly was either vulnerable to attack (it was not strong enough to defend against Dojo after just two victims), or dragon claws were sharp enough to pierce sapphire and harm the dragon. Trivia *It is still unknown why Grand Master Dashi created the Sapphire Dragon, along with Mala Mala Jong. **The Sapphire Dragon is an evil Shen Gong Wu and has a mind of its own. **Mala Mala Jong is a Heylin demon made of Shen Gong Wu. *The Sapphire Dragon is one of the few villains who are not part of the Heylin Side. However, it has no understanding between good and evil, or no sense of right or wrong, making it more pragmatic and neutral in nature. But its intentions of turning every creature in the world into sapphire in order to gain more power is what makes the dragon truly a threat to anyone. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dragons Category:Mute Category:Possessed Objects Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Rogues Category:Evil Creation Category:Genderless Category:Paranormal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Hegemony Category:Imprisoned Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Golems Category:Chaotic Neutral